


Fighting For Freedom.

by flickawhip



Category: Mr. Selfridge (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6549202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU.  Josie in this is called Anna. </p><p>Follows from Agnes' father beating her. </p><p>RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting For Freedom.

Anna Mardle had let the girls say the things they wish to Agnes Towler for weeks as the two girls all but bullied her, however, when the girl returned having been ill for a few days, she was thin and trembling, clearly fighting to hold off her sadness and anger and when Kitty spoke of the girl's shiner she had intervened. 

"That's enough ladies... have some decorum."

A pause then she spoke again. 

"Miss Towler, come with me."

She had lead the girl from the shop floor, silently checking the girl's shiner out carefully, sensing the girl's wince and yet, as the girl began to beg for her job she cut in quickly. 

"No... No, sweet lord... Agnes, I care only that you are hurt."  
Agnes looked at her unsure...  
"Please... trust me."  
Agnes nodded timidly.   
"How did it happen?"  
"Father got mad…"

Agnes said without emotion.   
"He beat you?"

Anna's voice was soft, her touch light as she moved to turn the girl's face up and to the right, her touch gentling further as she lightly brushed aside the girl's make-up, her tone soft. 

"You'd best stay here a while.... I'll set the girls to work then return with something that might well cover that bruise until it heals... and then we'll see what I can do about removing that man from your home."  
"Okay..."  
Anna smiled softly, clearly affectionately. 

She had returned with a small pot of make-up, liquid make-up. She had applied it gently to the girl's bruised eye, her voice soft as she spoke again. 

"Would you rather stay here or come with me?"  
"Would you have me?"  
"Of course I would."  
Agnes blushed and tears ran down her face. Anna moved closer cautiously, her touch gentle on the girl's cheek, her voice tender. 

"Come now... there's no need to cry."

Her hand moved down the girl's neck, wrapping slowly around her waist. 

"Let me take you home."  
Agnes nodded, staying silent, not trusting herself to speak.


End file.
